


Discovery

by fimbrethiel



Series: The Elladan and Elrohir Show [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimbrethiel/pseuds/fimbrethiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two adolescent boys learn that snooping often leads to unwanted discoveries.</p><p>Prompt:  014 (50passages) – He drew a deep breath. “Well, I’m back,” he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Original date of completion: April 19, 2008
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own the Elves, they are owned by Tolkien’s estate. Master Tolkien, I mean no harm. No profit has been made.

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elladan sank down on the floor beside his brother and **drew a deep breath.  “Well, I’m back,” he said**.  
  
“Did you find it?  What did they get us?” Elrohir demanded, entirely oblivious to the alarming shade of crimson on his twin’s face.  
  
“I found  _something_ , all right,” Elladan replied unsteadily, dropping his head to his knees, “but it certainly was  _not_  our begetting day gifts.”  
  
At last, Elrohir seemed to notice his brother’s distress.  “What did you find?”  
  
“The reason Ada and Nana sometimes do not take the noon meal in the dining hall.  I thought they were in the garden, but they – they were  _not_.”  
  
Elladan proceeded to tell, in lurid detail, exactly what he  _did_  find in their parents’ chamber while snooping for those hidden presents.  
  
Their gentle, demure mother flat on her back on her bed, with Elrond’s face buried between her thighs.  Slender hands that had so often cooled a sweaty brow, calmed a nightmare, patted a tummy aching from eating too many sour apples, twisting and knotting her husband’s long, dark hair, a litany of salty expletives spewing from her lips.  
  
“They were not.”  Elrohir’s eyes were perfectly round with disbelief.  
  
“They  _were_ , Ro, I swear.”  
  
Elrohir’s face turned an unflattering shade of green.  “That is disgusting.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
*~*~* finis *~*~*


End file.
